Ojo por ojo
by Marianna252
Summary: Draco quiere llevar a cabo una maquiavélica venganza contra quien le arrebató a su ser más preciado. Pero no contaba con la trampa que le tenderían, y mucho menos con que se iba a enamorar del objeto de su ira. PRIMEROS 3 CAPÍTULOS
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos! Pues que no me morí, andaba de parranda xD y esta vez regresé recargada al 100% y con una nueva historia, que espero llegue a agradar tanto como en su momento lo hizo mi anterior bebé, "Cartas a un desconocido". Esta vez les traigo un fic un poco más maduro (ya tengo 20, por fin ya crecí! :D), el cual se titula "Ojo por Ojo". Está basado brevemente en "La Mentira", historia original de Caridad Bravo Adams y llevado a la televisión en múltiples novelas, películas, etc. **

**Para hacerlos entrar en calor con la historia, les dejo este compilado de Prólogo más dos capítulos, a partir de los cuales girará prácticamente todo. Espero poder actualizar en un plazo de 2 semanas aproximadamente por capítulo, dependiendo de qué tan buena acogida tenga. **

**Sin más, los dejo con mi más reciente creación, sin antes recordarles que todos los personajes reconocibles, famosos y amados por todos nosotros pertenecen a Su Excelencia J.K. Rowling, aunque daría mi existencia porque fueran míos :'(**

* * *

><p><em>Un acto de justicia permite cerrar un capítulo; un acto de venganza escribe un capítulo nuevo. - Marilyn vos Savant. <em>

Prólogo

Una vez más, no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la mullida cama, arrancando las sábanas de seda en cada uno de sus movimientos. Qué pesada se había vuelto la vida para él. La inquietud alimentaba su existencia durante el día, la culpa no le daba sosiego por las noches. Las grandes y permanentes ojeras bajo los penetrantes ojos grises eran prueba contundente de lo mal que lo estaba pasando últimamente.

Tenía en su mente todavía fija la imagen del momento en que había sucedido; un solo instante que había parecido eternizarse por lo bien que podía recordar los detalles: la lluvia empapando los negros cabellos, el gesto suplicante de sus manos, el grito que el dolor arrancaba a su pecho. Pero sobre todo, sus atormentados ojos verdes, que lo miraban precisamente a él, que se clavaban en los suyos, rogándole, implorándole que hiciera algo. Pero él no había hecho nada. Había sido demasiado tarde, solamente un segundo, pero al fin tarde. Había visto todo, y no había hecho nada. Y por su culpa, por su indecisión, por su pasmo, por su estupidez, lo había perdido. Para siempre.

Con un gruñido, se levantó del cálido lecho. Afuera, la tormenta bramaba casi tan furiosa como él. Observó las brillantes gotas caer sobre el cristal de su ventana mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Últimamente fumaba mucho, se podría decir que en exceso; había días en que se acababa cajetillas enteras. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba en un constante estado de tensión desde…

"¡Maldita sea!" rugió en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras golpeaba rabiosamente el marco de la ventana. "¿Es que no puedo olvidarlo ni un solo momento?". Pero el penumbroso cuarto se tragó la pregunta sin contestarla. Frustrado, se sentó en el borde de la cama, la mirada fija, el pensamiento distante.

Pero, ¿cómo pretendía olvidarse de ello, cómo, si lo atormentaba cada día, a cada segundo, entre cada respiración y cada pestañeo? ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando su mirada, esa terrible y abrumadora mirada lo perseguía de día y de noche, sin descanso? ¿Era posible acaso saber lo que había sucedido, y aún así, dejar todo atrás y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él no hubiera existido, como si ella no le hubiera arrebatado su existencia?

"Por supuesto que no" se dijo a sí mismo. "Su recuerdo me perseguirá para siempre… ". Rió ante lo irónico de ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo no iba a perseguirle su recuerdo, si cada vez que se miraba al espejo, lo veía a él? En vida, siempre había sido muy parecido a él; a la edad en que se había esfumado era prácticamente su gemelo de cabello obscuro. No sólo físicamente: exceptuando personalidades completamente contrarias, eran también muy similares en sus gestos, su voz y la cadencia que le daban a las palabras, la manera en que reían, sus gustos… Sobre todo, sus gustos.

Y eran precisamente esos gustos los que lo habían arrastrado a la perdición. A ambos.

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesita de noche. Como de costumbre, a las cuatro de la mañana el recipiente ya estaba rebosante de colillas humeantes. Estaba a punto de encender el sexto cigarrillo de la noche ("¿Pero quién los cuenta?" se preguntaba de vez en cuando) cuando sucedió. La flama que había encendido con su varita titiló en medio de la noche, impaciente por alcanzar el pitillo que bailaba en los labios del joven. Pero él ya no pensaba más en fumar. Se quedó con el tabaco en la boca, sin encender, mirando el vacío. Una idea pugnaba por salir a flote en su mente, una idea que podía ser la más grande, brillante y enferma locura que podría habérsele ocurrido. Un plan sutil, largo y probablemente difícil… pero que culminaría en la mejor venganza de todas. Una de la que ella no podría escaparse.

El cigarrillo cayó al suelo. Draco Malfoy no se inmutó en recogerlo, como habría sido normal en otras circunstancias. Porque la sonrisa había regresado a sus labios.

"Si estoy destinado a vivir con su fantasma, por lo menos, no seremos sólo nosotros dos. No te librarás de pagar muy caro lo que hiciste; juro que lo vas a hacer. De eso me encargo yo".


	2. La invitación

_La venganza es un plato para tomar frío - Proverbio_

La invitación

Eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana, pero las lechuzas ya repiqueteaban insistentemente sobre la ventana. Sin embargo, a Hermione Granger el ruido no le molestó en absoluto, pues llevaba media hora levantada. Siendo la editora en jefe de "El Profeta" eran pocos los lujos que podía darse, y uno de los que definitivamente nunca podía permitirse era dormir más de seis horas seguidas. Siempre había algo que hacer: corregir tal columna, modificar el editorial del día, buscar algo interesante que poner en el espacio que dejaba la cancelación de una entrevista… Definitivamente, a sus veintidós años, llevaba una vida laboral más que activa. A pesar de todo, mantenerse ocupada en algo que la llenaba tanto de satisfacción era beneficioso para ella. Ese era un lujo que, afortunadamente, su atareado estilo de vida le permitía: no recordar.

Había sido difícil. Mucho. La guerra por fin había terminado, y eso era algo que ella agradecía infinitamente. Sin embargo, había dejado sus secuelas. Tantas pérdidas dolorosas, tantos distanciamientos, tantas verdades descubiertas… Dicen que las situaciones extremas sacan lo peor de las personas, y Hermione había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo en carne propia. Si lo hubiera sabido antes… Pero el hubiera no existe, se dijo una vez más, suspirando y releyendo el último borrador del periódico de ese día. Había quedado perfecto, tal y como a ella le gustaba y como se esforzaba en que quedara siempre. Llamó a una lechuza con un gesto.

- Toma, llévalo a la editorial y dile a Luna que puede empezar a imprimirlos, ¿vale?

Tras la guerra, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Una de ellas había sido la revista "El Quisquilloso", quien había comenzado a publicar asuntos de índole más seria y de suma relevancia en el mundo mágico, además de los acostumbrados e inusuales artículos que solía contener. Cuando fue nombrada editora de "El Profeta", una de las primeras cosas que había hecho Hermione había sido localizar a Luna Lovegood, quien manejaba la revista tras la jubilación de su padre. Tras intensas negociaciones y muchos dolores de cabeza extremos (Hermione no había estado tan medicada contra el dolor desde esa ocasión en que un mortífago la había atacado con una maldición, que además de dejarle el cabello completamente rojo, le había provocado jaquecas insufribles por mes y medio), había logrado una importante alianza con "El Quisquilloso", de modo que ahora se publicaban y vendían juntos. Muchos colegas habían pensado seriamente que Hermione estaba arruinando su carrera profesional al conjuntar un importante periódico con una revista de tan dudosa reputación. Muchos empleados de "El Profeta" habían dudado seriamente entre permanecer en sus puestos o cambiarse a otras editoriales. Luna había considerado seriamente poner Poción Infladora en las tazas de café de todos. Pero al final, el agudo criterio de Hermione había prevalecido y, cuando las ventas de "El Profeta" y "El Quisquilloso" se triplicaron, había demostrado a todos que tenía un instinto natural para ser la líder del periódico.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí? – Una voz conocida, proveniente de la sala de estar, reverberó contra las paredes de la pequeña casa.

- Aquí estoy, Harry, pasa.

Algo sorprendida, Hermione se dirigió a la estancia. Saliendo de la chimenea, sacudiéndose algunos restos de ceniza de la ropa, se encontraba Harry Potter. En opinión de Hermione, Harry había cambiado bastante. Había crecido todavía más (aunque todavía no era tan alto como Ron lo había sido), había embarnecido (cosa que sorprendió a todos, incluyéndolo a él) y sus facciones se habían afilado. Sin embargo, todavía usaba sus viejas gafas, y su pelo seguía siendo rebelde. Además, conservaba su siempre dulce sonrisa, la que desde un principio la había cautivado.

No recordaba desde cuándo estaba enamorada de él. Simplemente, un día despertó y se encontró con la novedad de que su corazón sentía algo más por el valiente chico que había sido su amigo por tantos años. Nunca se lo dijo. No quería arruinar una relación como la de ellos con asuntos como el amor. Lo que Harry y ella tenían era una amistad, sí, pero una amistad pura e intocable, de esas que pasan los años y, la persona que tocó tu corazón de ese modo tan extraordinario sigue presente en tu vida, detalle a detalle. De esas amistades que, de algún modo, son más que amistades, son lazos irrompibles y hasta cierto punto, divinos.

- Hola, Herm. – Y ahí estaba otra vez, la inolvidable sonrisa que hacía que las piernas de la editora se pusieran como gelatina. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa a su vez.

- Buenos días, Harry. Es un milagro verte por aquí a estas horas. Pensaba que siempre despertabas a las nueve como muy temprano… cuando te despiertas, claro está.

- Sí, bueno, eh… No lo sé, supongo que simplemente… no podía dormir. Huele a café. – respondió el joven auror, mirando la pequeña sala de la casa de su amiga.

- Si quieres te invito una taza – contestó ella a su vez, apareciendo en el acto una idéntica a la suya.

- Gracias, tú siempre tan eficiente… Y no sólo por el café, de verdad que levantarse diario a las tres de la mañana es cosa de gente loca… - Hermione lo miró con hosquedad –…y de gente muy responsable también – añadió rápidamente Harry, sorbiendo su taza.

- No todos podemos ser jefes del Departamento de Aurores y llegar a trabajar a la hora que se nos pegue la gana – apuntó Hermione, bebiendo también.

- No todos somos tan buenos exterminando a los chicos malos y salvando al mundo. – Se acabó la taza de un jalón. – Y por supuesto, no todos somos tan buenos amigos del Ministro de Magia.

Ambos rieron. Cuando estaban juntos, era tan fácil reír, tan sencillo olvidar… Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Nada como estar bien relacionado, supongo.

- Así es. Pero en fin. Y tú, ¿ya has acabado el trabajo? – preguntó Harry, viendo con interés a las lechuzas que entraban, recogían ciertos papeles cada una, y salían después por la ventana.

- Sí, pero sólo el matutino – respondió ella aclarándose la garganta. Odiaba mostrarse débil, sobre todo frente a quien, irónicamente, era el que la ponía así. – Todo el día hay que estar recopilando información para el de la tarde y el del día siguiente.

- Oye Hermione, ¿y nunca te cansas? Digo, debe ser pesadísimo levantarse diario a las tres… - Harry jugaba con un delicado adorno de porcelana de la mesita de estar, tan delicado que acabó por romperlo. – Oh, cielos, vaya… Je.

- Muy hábil, Harry… - dijo Hermione con fastidio, arreglando el objeto con un movimiento de varita. – Y sí, si me llego a cansar, pero… - suspiró. – Esto es lo que en verdad me apasiona, lo que me mueve. Hay tantas historias que contar, tantas cosas que descubrir… Pero en fin, estoy casi segura de que no estás en mi casa a las cuatro de la mañana sólo para preguntarme si mi trabajo me cansa.

- Eh, sí, claro… La razón por la que estoy en tu casa. Bueno, en sí vine por dos motivos. El primero y más importante, porque el otro depende de él, es para informarte que estás cordialmente invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de… eh… Ginny – y en este punto Harry cerró los ojos y se protegió con ambas manos, temiendo la explosión de gritos, golpes y hechizos que esperaba de Hermione.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Hermione fue algo más tranquila.

- Gi… ¿Ginny? Pero… ¿Ginny me ha invitado a su cumpleaños? – Hermione estaba más que perpleja.

- Sí, dice que está ansiosa por verte y por recuperar el… eh… tiempo perdido – respondió Harry, rehaciéndose y tratando de recobrar la compostura perdida hacía unos minutos.

Hermione calló. "Pero si ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que la vi…", se dijo. Pero sí que lo recordaba. Había sido justo después de la guerra. Cerró los ojos tratando de bloquear el recuerdo que forcejeaba por emerger en su mente. Falló estrepitosamente, mientras recordaba aquel día de verano, hacía ya cinco largos años.

Recordaba cómo le suplicaba a su torturada mente que resistiera un poco más. Luchaba por ignorar los cadáveres que iba encontrando a su paso, por no fijarse en sus caras, que tras tanto tiempo juntos ya le eran muy familiares, por encontrar algún rostro amigable que estuviera vivo… Por seguir avanzando, un pie tras otro.

Afortunadamente, su búsqueda culminó exitosamente al hallar a la pelirroja, otrora flamante, ahora sucia, descuidada, y con la mirada perdida. Casi se dejó caer a los pies de la chica que había sido su mejor amiga desde hacía años.

- Ginny… por fin… - exclamó con cierta sensación de alivio al llegar hasta ella.

Ella no dijo nada. Observaba con esa mirada extraviada cómo Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood reducían y capturaban al último de los mortífagos. La batalla por fin había concluido.

- Ginny… Ginny, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hermione con preocupación, intentando abrazarla.

El gesto se paralizó por completo cuando Ginny por fin desvió la mirada hacia Hermione. Ésta se encogió, con el corazón en un puño por lo que vio en los ojos de Ginny. No había ni rastro de su usual alegría, ni una pizca de su bondad. La chispa que alegraba sus ojos se había apagado.

- ¿Bien? ¿Te parece que estoy bien? ¿Te parece que _podría_ estar bien, Hermione? – La voz de Ginny era tan fría que provocó un escalofrío en Hermione.

- Ginny… Ginny, tranquila, que ya está todo bajo control. Ya todo terminó, ¿ves?

- ¿Que terminó? – La chica soltó una risa despectiva que a Hermione le puso los pelos de punta - ¿Para quién terminó, Hermione? Para ti tal vez, pues yo todavía tengo mucha gente a quien enterrar…

- Yo… yo… L-lo sé, Ginny…

- ¿Que tú sabes? Por favor, Hermione, no me hagas reír… Tus lindos padres muggles están perfectamente, escondidos quién sabe dónde. Felices. A salvo. Vivos, en pocas palabras – cada sílaba pronunciada destilaba un odio que impactó profundamente a Hermione. – En cambio yo acabo de perder a la mitad de mi familia en una sola noche. La mitad, Hermione. Sin contar a mis amigos, mis conocidos, gente con la que luché hombro a hombro. Que ahora está muerta. ¿Que tú sabes? Pero Hermione, ¿qué es lo que tú sabes?

- Ginny, por favor, no seas injusta, ¡yo también perdí gente muy importante!

- ¿Acaso perdiste a la mitad de tu familia? No, ¿cierto?

- ¡No, no lo hice, pero eso no lo hace menos grave! ¿Crees que fue fácil ver morir a tantos, sin poder hacer nada por estar luchando yo misma por mi vida? – Hermione no daba crédito a sus palabras.

-Hubieras podido hacer algo, ¿no? Digo, por algo eres la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts… Algo se te debió haber ocurrido, ¿no? ¿O estabas oc upada recordando si les habías dejado comida suficiente a tus padres, para que no tuvieran que salir de su lindo escondite?

El tono de sarcasmo en el que lo dijo, todavía más que las palabras, fue más que suficiente para Hermione. No pudo evitar perder el control.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO, GINEVRA? ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA? – le gritó, mientras la sacudía violentamente por los hombros.

-¡Suéltame, idiota! – Ginny trataba de zafarse de las manos de Hermione. - ¡Te dije que me soltaras! ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa, eh? ¡Pues lo que pasa es que hubiera dado un brazo por que esto no pasara! ¡Hubiera dado el otro por evitar que Ron, Fred, Bill y mi papá murieran! ¡Y hubiera dado mi vida entera por que la única muerta hubieras sido TÚ!

Hermione no supo si ella misma había soltado a Ginny o había sido por la llegada de Luna y Neville. De cualquier modo, por fin había dejado de sacudirla, la había soltado y ahora la miraba con la estupefacción en los ojos y el dolor en el corazón.

- ¿Q… Qué? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

- Pero… Ginny, Hermione, ¿qué pasa?

- ¡Sí, lo que escuchaste estúpida! ¡Que ojalá te hubieras muerto, ojalá no existieras! ¡Ojalá NUNCA hubieras existido!

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Hermione se tapó los oídos, luchando por mantener la calma.

- ¡¿Y por qué he de callarme? ¡Todos estos años me lo he callado, me lo he guardado y he tratado de ser una buena amiga y tolerarte! ¡Pero ya no tengo por qué, ya no más! ¡Voy a decirte todo lo que te odio y no me vas a detener!

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

- ¡Chicas, por favor, cálmense!

- ¡TE ODIO, HERMIONE GRANGER, TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS, Y SI PUDIERA MATARTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE LO HARÍA!

- ¡CÁLLATE, ESTÚPIDA, CÁLLATE YA!

Hermione se lanzó de nuevo sobre Ginny. Sin embargo, Neville había logrado sujetarla, mientras Luna hacía lo propio con Ginny.

- ¡MUÉRETE, HERMIONE! ¡POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES YA!

- ¡BASTA! _¡DESMAIUS!_

Y al instante, las dos chicas habían caído desmayadas, producto del hechizo que un aterrorizado Neville había ejecutado, bajo la vista de una atónita Luna, en medio del campo de combate que, sepultado con cadáveres, rugía enfurecido con el fuego sembrado durante esa última batalla.

Hermione lo recordaba a la perfección; como si hubiera sido ayer. Como si estuviera pasando en ese momento mismo, justo frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? – Harry la miraba preocupado.

- ¿Eh? Eh… sí, este, todo bien, sólo que… sólo me he perdido en… en los recuerdos – finalmente contestó Hermione con un carraspeo.

- Oye, si no quieres ir lo entiendo perfectamente…

- No, yo…

- Le dije a Ginny que era una locura invitarte, sobre todo después de lo que pasó…

- Sí, yo… - Hermione decidió evadir una respuesta. – ¿Cuál es el otro motivo de tu visita?

Harry dio un largo suspiro.

- Pues… Como ya te dije, Ginny me pidió que te invitara… Pero además, me pidió, más bien, me suplicó, que te convenciera de que fueras.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione estaba cada vez más confundida. Miró el reloj de la repisa. Sólo eran las 4:26 de la mañana. "No son ni las cinco y ya me estalla la cabeza. Debería empezar a pensar en conseguirme un trabajo con un horario normal".

- Sí, lo sé, fue lo mismo que yo dije – suspiró una vez más. – "Ginny, estás completa y totalmente demente si crees que yo voy a ayudarte en tu jueguito, y que voy a convencer a Hermione de que vaya a tu fiesta donde seguramente planeas hacerle alguna barbaridad". Pero ella me aseguró que no se trataba nada de eso, que genuinamente deseaba verte y hacer las paces, que se dio cuenta de su error y, pues… demonios, Herm, dice que quiere enmendarlo. Además, no sé, Herm… Hablé con ella derecho, le dije que si tenía dobles intenciones lo olvidara, y, pues… No lo sé, sólo… Me pareció sincera, Herm. Fue por eso que accedí.

- Harry, yo… - Hermione hizo aparecer más café en su taza. – Yo… No estoy segura si… si quiero verla de nuevo – ahora fue el turno de Hermione de suspirar. – Me hizo mucho daño esa noche, ¿sabes?, cuando se suponía que era mi amiga, y comprendo que haya estado trastornada por todo lo que pasó, pero… Quisiera hacerlo, de verdad me gustaría arreglarlo todo, pero… No sé si pueda con ello, ¿me entiendes?

- Sí, lo sé, y te entiendo perfectamente. Le dije que no accederías – respondió Harry con una sonrisa. – Pero dicen que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace. En fin, discúlpame por haberte molestado a estas horas. Eh… ¿quedamos para comer un día de estos? – Ya se estaba poniendo la bufanda y calzándose los guantes, mientras se encaminaba hacia la chimenea.

Hermione lo siguió. Estaba sumamente alterada; era una noticia que definitivamente no esperaba recibir y la cual, para ser honestos, no estaba segura de gustarle mucho. Fue sincera cuando le confesó a Harry lo doloroso que había sido para ella perder a Ginny; era casi una hermana y el modo en que había terminado todo no parecía haber sido del todo justo para ella. Sin embargo, tampoco había mentido cuando le dijo que quería remediarlo, pues por muy crueles que hubieran sido sus palabras, no podía dejar de verla como la animosa chica que siempre la alegraba en sus momentos de mayor tristeza, la que la ayudaba y que a veces simplemente la escuchaba. No podía dejar de comprender la situación tan terriblemente desgarradora con la que su amiga había tenido que lidiar; si para ella misma había significado un dolor enloquecedor, para Ginny tuvo que haber sido sencillamente insoportable. No podía culparla por nada que hubiera o no dicho en tales circunstancias.

Hermione suspiró. No sabía qué le estaba orillando a tomar la decisión que iba a tomar, sólo que era algo muy grande, y que, de algún modo, estaba destinado a cambiar las cosas.

- ¿Harry? – El hombre en cuestión ya estaba dentro de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué pasa, Herm?

- Eh… - inspiró profundamente. - ¿Sigue en pie la invitación?

Harry sonrió. Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca, y una de ellas era el deseo innato de Hermione por agradar a los demás.

- Claro. El viernes a las ocho, en la Madriguera. Sé que tiene mucho que no vas por allá, así que supongo que será más fácil si vas por chimenea, aunque si quieres podría pasar por ti.

- Sí, eh… quiero decir no, es decir sí, eh… Yo… yo puedo llegar sola, no te molestes… - "¿Por qué dijiste que no? ¡Era una gran oportunidad!"

- Bueno, como gustes. No es nada formal, sólo una pequeña reunión de amigos… Bueno, tú sabrás mejor que yo cómo arreglarte.

- Sí… claro. – "Dile que SÍ quieres que pase por ti, vamos, hazlo…" habló la pequeña voz que solía incitarla, sobre todo frente a Harry.

- Por lo menos no es como esa vez que Luna hizo la fiesta luau en aquel salón tan elegante… ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber yo lo que debía ponerme?

- La invitación decía claramente "ropa formal tropical", Harry – dijo Hermione recobrando un poco la serenidad y el control de su mente.

- Sí, bueno, ¿y qué es eso de todos modos, eh? Ni siquiera existe.

- De hecho sí existe, y hay mucha variedad de ropa formal tropical si sabes dónde buscar. Pero claro, supongo que no querías desaprovechar tu única oportunidad de salir a la calle con una falda hawaiiana y un sostén de cocos – respondió Hermione maliciosamente.

- Mi sueño hecho realidad – dijo Harry volteando los ojos. – Y al ministro le encantó mi disfraz.

- Tanto que me pidió una foto tuya de esa noche para colgarla en su despacho privado. Hey, tranquilo, es broma – se apresuró a decir cuando vio los ojos desorbitados de su amigo.

Harry soltó una risotada.

- Merlín, por un momento pensé en ir cancelando la cita que tengo con el ministro a las ocho… Y hablando de eso, será mejor que me vaya; no quiero llegar tarde.

- ¿Tarde? Pero si son sólo las 4:38…

- Exactamente, ¿crees que voy a estar despierto tres horas que podría aprovechar muy bien durmiendo? Yo sí soy una persona normal, no que otras… – Harry bostezó. – En fin, ¿nos vemos el viernes?

- Sí, eh… ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Crees…? ¿Crees… que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

- Pues, vaya Herm… - Harry se recargó en el fondo de la chimenea. – Mira, si me lo preguntas, creo que es una gran oportunidad de que por fin hagan las paces… Sé que no será nada fácil, que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero también siento que existe una buena voluntad por parte de las dos, y eso ya es un gran comienzo.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Si quieres hacerlo, Hermione, hazlo; sabes de sobra que todos te apoyamos. Pero solo si realmente quieres hacerlo. No te sientas obligada a nada.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Además, no sé… Algo me dice que deberías ir el viernes, Herm. No sé, no sé si son mis ganas de verlas juntas de nuevo o es algo más. Pero realmente siento que deberías hacerlo.

- Sí… lo sé.

- Entonces, ¿te veré en la Madriguera?

- Sí, lo sé… Quiero decir, sí, allá estaré.

- Perfecto – Harry sonrió. – Bueno, sigue trabajando, Jeannie.

Hermione se sobrecogió. Harry no la llamaba por ese mote ridículo e infantil, deformación de su segundo nombre, desde que terminaron Hogwarts; más concretamente, desde que Ginny y ella habían dado por concluida su amistad, tras la muerte de Ron. Ella le había pedido que fuera así.

- S-sí… Hasta pronto, Harry.

- Cuídate – respondió el con un guiño, mientras desaparecía por la chimenea.


	3. La fiesta

_En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre  
><em>_- Friedrich Nietzsche_

La fiesta

- ¡¿Esta es tu idea de "reunión entre amigos", Harry James Potter?

Ante la editora se encontraba una de las fiestas más grandes y espectaculares que hubiera visto en su vida. Cientos de invitados circulaban entre las mesas dispuestas en el jardín de La Madriguera, charlando animadamente entre ellos, sirviéndose de las largas mesas de buffet que impregnaban el aire con el aroma de deliciosos manjares y pidiendo a los meseros más copas de whisky de fuego y de champagne de hada "fabricado en 1789 por las hadas más tintineantes de la _campagne française, _ni más ni menos". Al centro de la mesa principal se alzaba una estatua gigantesca de hielo, que representaba a un fénix que agitaba sus alas con gracia, lanzando escarcha a los invitados que pasaban a su lado. Sobre la estatua, chispas brillantes formaban las palabras "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GINNY", cambiando de color constantemente.

Hermione, boquiabierta, no podía dejar de admirar el espectáculo. No fue sino que hasta alguien le tocó el hombro suavemente que reaccionó con un respingo.

- ¡Neville! Merlín, casi me matas del susto.

- A mí también me da gusto verte, Herm – respondió con una brillante sonrisa. Atrás habían quedado las épocas en las que Neville era el muchacho gordo y débil de quien todos se burlaban. Ahora había adelgazado, y la guerra definitivamente lo había encurtido, pues lucía unos brazos dignos de un modelo, y un porte y un semblante que el más valiente de los Gryffindors envidiaría. Sin embargo, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo chico dulce y amable de siempre. - ¿Disfrutando la fiesta?

Hermione notó que, a diferencia de ella, su amigo sí se había vestido para la ocasión. Llevaba una elegante túnica de gala azul marino, y se había peinado con bastante cuidado. No pudo menos que sonrojarse al ver su propia vestimenta casual, pantalones de mezclilla, blusa y chaqueta, que en contraste con el atuendo de Neville y del resto de los invitados, lucía totalmente fuera de lugar.

- Yo… Yo no me esperaba algo tan… tan…

- ¿Extravagante? ¿Ostentoso? ¿Estúpidamente exagerado?

- Más bien espectacular – respondió ella sonriendo.

- Tan amable y prudente como siempre – rió Neville. – Como si no conocieras a Ginevra y sus excesos. Y hablando de la susodicha, no la he visto en toda la tarde.

- Eh… Yo tampoco – respondió Hermione nerviosamente.

Neville la miró brevemente, interrogándola con la mirada, pero sin decir nada. Después de todo, también había estado ahí ese día.

- ¡Herm! ¡Neville! – una voz conocida los llamó. El estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco al encontrarse con los ojos verdes y risueños de Harry, y se alegró al comprobar que él también vestía jeans y una playera desteñida.

- Con que una sencilla reunión entre amigos, ¿eh Harry?

- Oye, ¡no fue mi culpa! Yo también pensé que iba a ser algo simple. Hasta traje bebida – respondió él, algo sentido ante la acusación de Hermione y mostrándole una bolsa marrón de papel. – Supongo que ahora no alcanzará. En fin, será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa.

- ¿Cambiarnos? ¡Pero si yo no traigo nada más! – respondió ella, perpleja.

- Pero afortunadamente, resulta que eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y uno de los beneficios que vienen con la membresía de amistad, además de la oportunidad de enfrentar 6 tipos de peligro diferentes antes del desayuno y evadir la muerte más o menos cada año – Hermione sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza –, es que yo estoy listo para cualquier eventualidad.

Y dicho esto, agitó la bolsa marrón, que sonó mucho más pesada de lo que cabía esperar de una simple bolsa de papel. Hermione sonrió de nuevo, divertida, al reconocer en ella el mismo hechizo que ella había aplicado a cierta pequeña bolsa de cuentas, cuando tenía diecisiete años, hacía por lo menos mil. Con un gesto, Harry le indicó que la acompañara al interior de la Madriguera para cambiarse.

Mientras tanto, un individuo delgado, elegantemente vestido con una túnica negra sencilla se apareció en las afueras del jardín. Con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, entró al lugar donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, arrancando más de una mirada de apreciación femenina, entre otras de incredulidad y sorpresa. No era habitual ver a Draco Malfoy en una fiesta, por lo menos no a últimas fechas. Era de conocimiento general que, tras el fin de la guerra, el joven, quien a último momento había jurado su lealtad a la Orden del Fénix y sus seguidores, había revelado la ubicación de algunos de los últimos grupos de mortífagos escondidos, traicionándolos. Y también era del dominio popular que, hacía aproximadamente un año, poco más o menos, había ocurrido algo durante una confrontación con uno de esos grupos, algo que había destrozado al joven Malfoy y lo había hecho recluirse en aquella tenebrosa mansión que tenía por casa, y de la cual era dueño y señor tras la muerte de sus padres. No obstante, los motivos que lo habían orillado a esto eran un poco más oscuros. Remordimiento, arrepentimiento, una simple búsqueda de paz… Se barajeaban muchas opciones, algunas descabelladas, otras más que imposibles. Pero nadie conocías sus verdaderas razones, y Draco se alegraba por ello. Así nadie sospecharía de sus intenciones ni se interpondrían.

- Vaya, vaya. ¡Pero miren quién se dignó a salir de su escondite al fin, y nada más y nada menos que con motivo de mi cumpleaños! Pensé que no vendrías, Malfoy, y mucho menos cuando mandaste como respuesta a mi invitación ese encantador vociferador.

Ginny Weasley se acercaba entre grandes aspavientos, pavoneándose y haciéndose notar como de costumbre. La mayoría de los invitados le dirigió miradas apreciativas, sobre todo los magos. Y es que Ginny estaba enfundada en un espectacular vestido largo de satén negro, que delineaba cada contorno de la deliciosa figura que poseía. Una sonrisa perfecta iluminaba su rostro angelical que Draco, bien sabía, escondía a una fiera que aparecía a la menor provocación, con solo apretar los botones correctos. Pero ese no le interesaba. Por lo menos, no en ese momento.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ginevra.

- Oh, vamos Draco, sabes que _odio_ que me llamen de esa manera. Prefiero Ginny – la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó al notar el ligero temblor en los labios de él. – Recuérdalo la próxima vez que me envíes un vociferador.

- Pensé que lo tomarías con más humor, sobre todo después de haber tenido el descaro y el cinismo de invitarme a tu fiesta, y después de lo ocurrido – el gesto artificial seguía en su rostro.

- Y yo pensé que tu ya habrías superado ese aburrido tema del pasado - la pelirroja soltó una risilla. – Pero al parecer, para ti siempre seré… ¿cómo era? "La perra asquerosa que arruinó mi vida y desgració a mi familia", ¿cierto?

- "La perra infeliz que arruinó mi vida y desgració a los míos", para ser exactos – afirmó él.

- Bueno, bueno, algo así. Un gran detalle el final, no vi venir eso de "Espero que te pudras en el infierno, basura".

Draco tenía el rostro contraído y rojo de furia. Nadie a su alrededor parecía haberse percatado de que él y Ginny estaban teniendo aquella discusión.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Un beso y un abrazo, con todo lo que pasó?

- Nunca pensé que fuera tan importante, eso fue todo. Quiero decir, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabbini, Nott… No eran más que un hatajo de amantes de los mortífagos, si no es que ya lo eran. Era mi deber denunciarlos, como hicimos con todos los que no se pasaron a nuestro bando. Nunca se me ocurrió que quisieras salvarlos – respondió con hastío Ginny, sacando un largo cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con la varita.

- ¿Crabbe? ¿Goyle? ¿Zab…? Por Merlín, Weasley, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? – Draco por un momento permaneció perplejo. Luego, la furia se abatió nuevamente sobre él. "No trata más que de distraerte, Draco. No lo permitas", se dijo.

Ahora era Ginny la que parecía desconcertada, pero extrañamente interesada. Lo miró de reojo.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando _tú, _Malfoy?

- Por favor, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. ¿No es así… _Ginny?_

Hubo de momento un clic, algo en la manera peligrosamente dulce en que Draco pronunció su nombre que hizo que Ginny perdiera por un momento su estudiada máscara de indiferencia para pasar a una expresión de absoluta comprensión. Sin embargo, la expresión no duró más de un segundo, y la joven se recompuso de inmediato.

- No, Malfoy, no sé de qué diablos me estás hablando. Pero si no viniste más que a hablar en código y a molestarme, será mejor que te largues por donde viniste.

Y dicho esto, Ginny se dio la media vuelta y se alejó con altivez. Draco estuvo a punto de atacarla por la espalda. Se dijo que tenía que recuperar los estribos y tranquilizarse, pero sobre todo, pensar. Con ese arrebato de furia, además del sorpresivo encuentro con Ginny, había echado a perder cualquier grandioso plan que tuviera para cobrar su venganza. Pero se dijo que había sido inevitable, y que lo mejor sería empezar a reconsiderar su estrategia. Así que tomó una copa de whisky de fuego, y se sentó a observar la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Ginny se escabullía entre los invitados, saludando a todos, dirigiendo coquetas miradas a los hombres que se le cruzaban en el camino, incluso a aquellos que iban con pareja. Se sintió complacida de observar que todos se las devolvían con gusto. ¿Y por qué no habrían de hacerlo? Ella estaba consciente de su belleza, de que poseía uno de los cuerpos más deseados y envidiados del mundo mágico. Sus grandes ojos azules, su nariz recta, sus labios delgados, su radiante sonrisa, todo coronado por un nimbo de espeso cabello pelirrojo, que llegaba hasta la cintura. Siempre le había gustado llamar la atención del público masculino, y no dudaba en utilizar sus encantos para atraerlos hacia sus redes, sin importarle quién fuera el hombre en cuestión, sin pensar si hacía apenas una semana que había terminado con su último novio, si coincidía con que era el hermano de su nueva conquista, si era el prometido de una amiga. Porque Ginny Weasley conseguía lo que quería, cuando lo quería y sin falta. Porque la vida la había castigado duramente, haciéndole perder a demasiada gente a la que amaba, y eso le daba derecho a disfrutar los días que le quedaran, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. O por lo menos, esa era su filosofía, la que la había llevado a ser la más codiciada entre los hombres y la más detestada por las jóvenes de su edad.

Sí, Ginny Weasley siempre obtenía lo que quería. Con una notable excepción…

- ¡Harry, querido! ¡Hasta que por fin te veo!

Y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre el mago, echándole los brazos al cuello, mientras él la abrazaba torpemente y se ruborizaba un poco.

- Eh, sí… Hola, Ginny. Disculpa, llegué algo más temprano, pero es que resulta que mi concepto de reunión entre amigos se reduce a seis personas alrededor de una mesa comiendo y bebiendo. Y digamos que mis pantalones de mezclilla no estaban a la altura de este evento – Harry le sonrió, y Ginny agitó los ojos coquetamente.

- Oh, Harry, sabes que tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por esas tonterías. Quiero decir, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores puede vestirse como le venga en gana. Además, tú eres guapo como sea, aún si decidieras ir desnudo - . Y dicho esto, río y le deslizó una mano por la cintura.

- Eh… Pues… Gra-gracias, creo – respondió él, el ligero rubor de sus mejillas tornándose en un violento enrojecimiento mientras se desprendía del seductor abrazo. – T-tú también te ves muy bien, por cierto. – Tras decir esto, la joven dio una vuelta, para que Harry pudiera admirarla en todo su esplendor. Él trago con dificultad, sin poder apartar su vista de esa figura enloquecedora. Después de unos segundos, agitó la cabeza para reaccionar. – Pero en fin, no era tanto mi aspecto lo que me preocupaba. Sucede que le dije a Hermione que todo era mucho menos formal, y no podía dejar que se pusiera en evidencia a sí misma, ¿no crees?

-¿Hermio…?

Y como si la hubieran invocado, Hermione apareció tímidamente en el umbral de la puerta, acercándose a ellos e interrumpiendo a una confundida Ginny. Una punzada de celos, los que siempre la habían atenazado con respecto a Hermione, surgió en ella al notar la admiración con que Harry la veía.

Y no era para menos: Hermione lucía simplemente impresionante. El vestido que Harry le había procurado, blanco como la nieve, le había ajustado a la perfección, dejando claro que, en materia de curvas, nada tenía que envidiarle a Ginny Weasley. Se había recogido el pelo en un despreocupado moño, y varios rizos de su suave cabello castaño se habían desprendido de él; sin embargo, no por ello se veía desaliñada; al contrario, le conferían un aspecto muy distinguido.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me veo? No está mal para haber sido cuestión de veinte minutos, ¿no creen?

- Hermione, te ves preciosa – respondió Harry, maravillado ante su presencia y haciéndola dar una vuelta para observarla bien.

- Gracias, Harry. Hice lo que pude, pero me temo que sin estar en mi casa, con mis propias cosas, no fue la gran cosa. – Ruborizada por el halago de Harry, se volteó para observar a Ginny, quien la había estado viendo con una mezcla de rabia y celos. Sin embargo, mudó el semblante de inmediato, convirtiéndolo en una convincente sonrisa. – Hola, Ginny – dijo nerviosamente, con cierto recelo en su voz.

- Hermione, querida – la voz de Ginny era falsa, pero nadie pareció percatarse. – Me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir.

Y dicho esto, la abrazó. Hermione respondió con torpeza, y cierta incomodidad.

- Sí, pues… No lo sé, nunca imaginé que quisieras que viniera a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Por todo lo que pasó – dijo Hermione, tragando saliva. "Bien, Granger, te felicito; excelente comentario para romper el hielo".

- Ah… Bueno… ¿y por qué no habría de querer, eh? Eso fue hace siglos. Y después de todo, hubo un tiempo en que tú y yo éramos casi hermanas, ¿no? – El sonsonete meloso se elevó un poco, mientras los labios se le curvaban en una sonrisita.

- Sí… Así era.

Permanecieron un incómodo momento en silencio, hasta que Harry intervino con un carraspeo.

- Bueno, bueno; no hay que ponerse así. Bien lo dice Ginny, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. El pasado, pasado está; lo importante es el presente. Y el presente son ustedes dos aquí, haciendo las paces después de… de…

- La muerte de Ron – dijo Hermione inexpresivamente, sus ojos fijos en Ginny. Pero esta parecía encontrar la perilla de la puerta infinitamente más interesante que Hermione.

- Sí… Eso. En fin, sé que Ron hubiera querido que ustedes dos estuvieran en paz, que siguieran siendo las buenas amigas que siempre fueron. O como bien dijo Ginny, las hermanas. Lo cual, viéndolo bien, hoy sería más que posible.

Ambas se miraron mutuamente. Su amigo no mentía; la verdad era que cualquiera que las viera las tomaría por hermanas, a no ser por la notable diferencia en el color del cabello. Pero la forma de la cara, las facciones, el cuerpo, la altura… Incluso los ojos, si bien los de Ginny eran de un azul intenso y los de Hermione, café tendiendo a avellana, tenían la misma forma ligeramente rasgada hacia arriba. Sí, era un parecido bastante considerable. "Pero Hermione es una persona mucho mejor que Ginny", pensó Harry. "Y más bonita también", añadió, después de meditarlo un poco.

- Harry tiene razón, Ginny. Creo que lo importante es que estamos aquí, reunidas, cuando pensamos que eso jamás volvería a pasar. Me alegra mucho estar aquí, compartiendo un día tan importante para ti. Y sé que Ron también se hubiera alegrado.

- Sí, sí, como sea. ¿Esto es una fiesta o qué? ¿Alguien me puede decir qué rayos pasa con la música? ¡Es espantosa! – y dicho esto, la pelirroja se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Hermione suspiró. Las habilidades sociales, al parecer, nunca serían lo suyo.

- Vamos, Herm, no te pongas así. Ya la conoces; sabes que si pasa más de cinco minutos sin ser el centro de atención empieza a morirse, o algo así – dijo Harry, abrazándola brevemente. Ella disfrutó del contacto, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

- Supongo que esperaba algo más de emoción de su parte – comentó ella en voz baja.

- ¿De Ginevra? Como si no supieras cómo es. Nunca he conocido a alguien más frívola y despreocupada por otra persona que no sea ella misma que Ginny Weasley. – Harry observó el gesto dolido de Hermione. – No te deprimas, te apuesto a que en el fondo estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar como una bebita, y por eso huyó.

- Harry Potter, tendrías que aprender a reconocer cuando una persona simplemente no está interesada en otra – respondió ella con una sonrisa, algo más animada.

- Y tú, Hermione Granger, deberías tener un poco más de fe en el género humano. ¿No crees, Jeannie?

Ambos rieron. El sonido de sus risas atrajo la atención, entre tanto barullo, de Draco Malfoy, quien reflexionaba en silencio. El whisky de fuego le había despejado un poco la nebulosa mente. Pensó en acercarse a ellos; no había quedado en tan malos términos ni con Potter ni con Granger, además de que podía resultar útil para lo que tramaba hacer. Pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde; de momento su atención se concentraba en…

- ¡Weasley! – siseó, poniéndose de pie al divisar finalmente a la pelirroja.

Ginny, al ver quién era quien se había dirigido a ella, se dio la media vuelta.

- En verdad, si no tienes nada que hacer, puedo conseguirte un trabajo en el Ministerio, Malfoy; solo tienes que desaparecerte de mi fiesta y ya – dijo con fastidio, mientras seguía avanzando con rapidez.

Draco no pensaba dejar que se le escapara nuevamente; la sujetó con firmeza del brazo enguantado y tiró de ella.

- ¡Ay! ¡Cuidado, idiota, me haces daño! – Se soltó con un brusco movimiento. – Dime qué diablos estás buscando aquí, ¿qué rayos quieres, por Merlín?

- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, Weasley – murmuró entre dientes. – Venganza.

- ¿Veng…? Por Merlín, Malfoy; estás más chalado que la cruza de un troll con Luna Lovegood – trató de desasirse de Malfoy cuando éste la sujetó nuevamente, sin éxito.

- ¡No te hagas la que no sabes! ¡No si no quieres que arruine tu estúpida fiesta diciendo la verdad de lo que le pasó a Scorpius!

- ¿Scorpius? – Una luz de comprensión se iluminó en los ojos de Ginny. Después, éstos se endurecieron. – Oh, ya veo por dónde va esto. – Miró furtivamente a su alrededor. Nadie les prestaba atención. – Sígueme.

Ginny se encaminó al interior de la Madriguera, con Draco pisándole los talones por si intentaba perderse. La vio desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta, el cual atravesó rápidamente. Tras de él, Ginny cerró la puerta con magia. Lo guió hasta una pequeña estancia, donde se sentaron.

- ¿Y bien? Con qué venganza, ¿eh? – dijo, mientras cruzaba sus largas piernas y sacaba otro cigarrillo.

- ¡Sí, Weasley, ya te lo dije! Las cosas no se van a quedar así, no lo voy a permitir. ¡Voy a vengar la muerte de Scorpius aunque sea lo último que haga! Solo vine a advertirte que te vayas con cuidado, mucho cuidado – escupió cada sílaba con desprecio, sus ojos grises llameando de furia.

- ¿Advertirme? ¿A mí? ¿Y por qué a mí? – respondió ella con fingida inocencia.

- ¡No te atrevas a fingir demencia, maldita! ¡Como si no conocieras la forma en que fueron las cosas! ¡Tú fuiste la causante de que él muriera, y lo sabes!

Ginny se inclinó hacia él. Todavía parecía tranquila; sin embargo, los ojos azules destellaban con intensidad.

- La pregunta aquí es: ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

Draco se quedó perplejo por un segundo. Al instante, reaccionó.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar eso? ¿Es que en verdad no te queda ni una pizca de vergüenza? ¡Por Merlín, me consta, tengo pruebas de ello! ¡Tengo…!

- Cálmate, Draco, nadie te está cuestionando. Solo preguntaba – Ginny apagó el cigarrillo con un gesto indiferente de varita –. Scorpius era tu hermano, ¿cierto?

Muy a su pesar, el gesto de Draco se nubló, recordándolo. A ese hermano menor que era tan parecido a él, exceptuando el cabello negro como la noche, heredado de la sangre Black que corría por las venas de ambos. Ese hermano con quien compartió tantos secretos, tantos sueños… Y ahora Scorpius estaba muerto, había ido hacia su muerte sin rechistar, y todo por culpa de la arpía que lo miraba con insolencia desde el sillón.

- Sabes perfectamente que así es – Respondió con frialdad, el semblante sereno nuevamente -. Y quiero que te quede de una buena vez claro, que no descansaré hasta ver vengada su muerte, ésa que tú provocaste.

Ginny rió. Su mente estaba calculando con precisión militar las siguientes cartas a apostar, esas que, si jugaba bien, la ayudarían a ella misma con su propia venganza privada.

- Te repito la pregunta, querido Draco: ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro que yo provoqué la muerte de Scorpius? No digo que no lo haya hecho, ni que su muerte haya sido accidental. Solo te pregunto, ¿cómo es que estás tan convencido de que fui yo?

- ¿Por quién me tomas, por un idiota? Esa pregunta es estúpida, Weasley. Oí los labios de mi hermano pronunciar tu asqueroso nombre miles de veces.

- Creo que el único estúpido aquí has sido tú, Malfoy. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que no soy la única mujer con ese nombre?

Draco no respondió. No solo no lo había pensado, ni siquiera había concebido la posibilidad; tan obstinada estaba su mente tras la pérdida de su hermano.

- Dímelo, Draco. No lo habías pensado, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto que sí lo había pensado, Weasley, es más que evidente. Pero ahora dime tú, ¿cuántas brujas pueden existir en Inglaterra, además de ti, a las que llamen _Ginny_?

Otra vez Ginny percibió ese azucarado veneno en su nombre. Fue cuando decidió apostarlo todo.

- Efectivamente, no habemos muchas en el mundo con ese nombre. Pero para alegría mía, y para tu información, Malfoy, he de decir que no soy la única. Existe una más.

Draco la miró receloso. No confiaba en aquella astuta pelirroja: conocía las artimañas de las mujeres como ella y sabía que eran peligrosas. Al observar aquella mirada, Ginny esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia. Se levantó y se encaminó al librero familiar, de donde extrajo un tomo encuadernado en rojo y oro. "Recuerdos de un Gryffindor", rezaba la portada. Extendió el libro hacia Malfoy, el cual lo abrió.

Se sorprendió al encontrar distintos recortes de periódico, fotos y demás pegados a las páginas, todos de sus tiempos del colegio, en las cuales figuraban los Gryffindors de aquella época. Partidos de quidditch, visitas a Hogsmeade, una que otra instantánea de Potter durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el Baile de Navidad, entre muchas otras que para él no significaban nada.

- Era de mi hermano Ron – explicó Ginny. – Pensaba completarlo y darle una copia a sus compañeros de generación. Lo estaba terminando justo antes de que él… - se aclaró la garganta. – Pero lo interesante está al final.

Draco pasó las páginas. Casi al final, un título rezaba "Amigos", y abajo, se veía una imagen de los Gryffindors que en ese entonces habían sido los fieles amigos de Ron, cada uno marcado pulcramente con su nombre completo. Harry James Potter… Neville Francis Longbottom… Seamus Archibald Finnigan…. Dean William Thomas III… Ronald Bilius Weasley. Después las niñas: Parvati Aadi Patil… Hermione Jean Granger… Lavender Dawn Brown…

Y de pronto, algo saltó a la vista de Draco, pero sin poder identificar qué era. Ginny procedió a ayudarle.

- ¿Qué no lo ves, Draco?

- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debo ver, exactamente?

- Aquí mismo – respondió ella, señalándole la foto de Hermione, muy sonriente a sus dieciséis años.

"Hermione Granger… ¿Y qué rayos puede tener Granger que ver con todo esto? Esa comelibros de Hermione Granger… No, espera un minuto… Esa comelibros de Hermione _Jean _Granger… Jean Granger… Jean… _Jeannie_". De pronto, Draco experimentó una súbita comprensión.

- ¿A qué no adivinas cuál era el apodo de Hermione en el colegio? Además de sabelotodo, claro está – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Pero… no… no puede ser.

- Claro que puede, y así es. La única otra bruja de Inglaterra cuyo nombre tiene un sonido idéntico al mío es Hermione. Hermione _Jean_ Granger. Y Jeannie para los amigos, claro está.

- ¡Es que es imposible!

- Tan imposible que pasó. Hermione utilizaba ese nombre entre sus amigos en sus años del colegio; después siguió usándolo un tiempo… Aunque llegó un momento en que pidió a todos que no la volvieran a llamar así. Porque le traía malos recuerdos.

Draco la miró con incredulidad. Era demasiado inconcebible pensar que todo ese tiempo estuvo dirigiendo su odio hacia la persona equivocada, y que la culpable hubiera estado frente a él sin siquiera saberlo.

- Si te basas en un nombre para hacer tus acusaciones, yo ya te lo he dado, Malfoy. Y puedes comprobar la veracidad de mi relato cuando quieras; cualquiera te dirá lo mismo que yo. Que hubo una época en que a Hermione la llamaban de la misma manera que a mí, aunque lo escribiéramos diferente. Lo cual nos encantaba, pues en ese entonces éramos tan unidas. Era como nuestro chiste privado – hizo una mueca de desprecio.

- ¡Eso no es todo! Hay… Hay una foto, una foto en la que mi hermano aparece con una mujer pelirroja. ¡Mira!

Y Draco sacó una instantánea que mostraba a una pareja. Scorpius estaba vuelto de frente a la cámara, aunque miraba solamente a la mujer, a la cual sostenía por la cintura mientras reía con esa sonrisa que caracteriza a los enamorados. De ella no se veía más que la parte trasera, una silueta femenina muy deseable, curva donde debía ser curva. Y la espalda cubierta por una cascada de pelo rojo.

Ginny echó un vistazo a la fotografía con desdén. Incluso en el papel desteñido, maltratado por el uso que Draco le había dado, Scorpius aparecía irresistiblemente guapo, con aquellos ojos verdes grisáceos y ese cabello oscuro. Notó que el parecido entre los hermanos era sorprendente, pero no dijo nada.

- Hubo una época, hace no mucho, en que Hermione fue pelirroja, ¿lo sabías? Fue algo provocado por una maldición, o algo así; el cabello se le quedó igual al mío más o menos un mes, o dos. La gente dijo más que nunca lo parecidas que éramos. Aunque en ese entonces, yo ya no quería saber nada de ella, mucho menos parecérmele.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué rayos ustedes dos se dejaron de hablar? Parecían tan cercanas – Draco sentía llegar su desesperación por no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, y buscaba una distracción, la que fuera.

- Todo mundo piensa que Hermione Granger es la Señorita Perfecta – respondió amargamente Ginny. El recuerdo, las palabras que brotaban de su boca, iban envenenando algo que, de cualquier manera, ya se había podrido mucho atrás. – Hermione es la más inteligente, la más leal, la más valiente… La perfecta contraparte femenina del trío que formaban ella, mi hermano, y Harry. Y no se conformó con ser perfecta por dentro; encima de todo, resultó que a fin de cuentas no era tan fea como pensábamos.

"Antes, cuando no se arreglaba, era fácil que los hombres prefirieran a cualquier otra por encima de ella ('Que me prefirieran a mí', pensó con rabia); después de todo, ¿quién quiere por novia a una sabihonda, que vive y se desvive por agradar a sus amados amigos? Y luego empezó a cambiar. Empezó a tomar conciencia de sí misma, a cuidarse y a proyectar una mejor imagen – rió con desprecio -. Y no le salió nada mal. Los hombres babean por ella. – Se volvió hacia Draco – Pero ella está muy ocupada siendo perfecta como para preocuparse por eso.

"Y yo me pregunto, ¿cómo hace para obtener toda esa atención, de Harry, de Ron cuando vivía, de todo el mundo? A lo que quiero llegar es que no tiene nada de extraordinario. Es tan corriente como una mula; no es especial, ni brilla como todo mundo parece pensar. Si me hubieran dado la oportunidad a mí de ocupar su lugar en el grupo, apuesto a que lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor que ella. Pero no. Nadie quiso fijarse nunca en mí. Y por eso decidí que si ni podía desviar la atención de ella hacia mí, al menos le retiraría la mía. Bastó con eso para herirla."

Draco no dijo nada. Su mente seguía perdida entre las aterradoras profundidades del descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. "Pero si estuve a punto de hablar con ella hace solo un minuto, como si nada hubiera pasado".

- Después de eso, ella misma se negó a hablar conmigo. A decir lo mucho que me odiaba, a revelar secretos que le confié, a hablar pestes sobre mi persona. La Señorita Perfecta se convirtió en una bruja de cuento de terror. Por eso, que no te parezca tan descabellada la idea de que Hermione sea la causante de tus problemas, Draco. No es inocente. Jamás lo ha sido – esperaba que él no encontrara a nadie que desmintiera esto. Hasta donde sabía, Hermione jamás había dicho una sola mala palabra sobre ella; al contrario, cuando alguien mencionaba el tema guardaba un recatado silencio.

Él la miró. No comprendía nada aún. Pero decidió ir por la tercera prueba, la definitiva.

- Si te fijas bien, la mujer de la foto porta un brazalete en la mano izquierda.

Ginny observó la imagen con atención. En uno de los brazos que estaban en torno al cuello de Scorpius, se veía una fina cadena de plata con incrustaciones de algo que no podían ser más que esmeraldas.

- Sí, la veo. Parece filigrana de plata con esmeraldas. De duende. Y si lo es, sabes las implicaciones que tiene.

- Lo sé.

Ginny se desprendió de los guantes blancos. Sobre sus muñecas no relucía nada, ni siquiera una simple pulsera de cobre.

Draco suspiró. La joyería mágica, la fabricada por duendes, tenía la propiedad de ser irrompible, impermeable, y en la mayoría de los casos, irremovible. La persona que se ponía un brazalete, un collar o incluso un anillo que hubiera sido fabricado con plata de duende no podía volver a quitárselo jamás. La única manera de hacerlo era después de que la persona moría, pues era común que estas piezas fueran heredadas por generaciones y generaciones. Podría parecer un problema, pero era por esa misma razón que eran elaborados solamente con los materiales más exquisitos: plata y oro puros, diamantes y esmeraldas, rubíes y zafiros, todos auténticos. No resultaba incómodo no poder desprenderse de ellos porque la persona que los usaba por lo regular jamás quería hacerlo. Además, eran extremadamente valiosos; su precio podía alcanzar varios miles de galeones.

- Es que simplemente no puedo creerlo. ¿Granger? – repitió Draco.

- ¿Por qué es tan difícil para todos pensar que Hermione pueda hacer algo malo? Por Merlín, es una bruja como cualquier otra. Pero está bien; si realmente no me crees, ve y revisa su brazo izquierdo. Así comprobarás que estoy diciendo la verdad – replicó contrariada Ginny.

Draco permaneció un momento en silencio. Era lo primero que pensaba hacer en cuanto abandonara esa habitación. Y si resultaba que lo que Ginny le había dicho era cierto… más le valía a Hermione Granger ("A _Jeannie _Granger", pensó con odio) haber disfrutado de sus veintidós años. Porque muy pronto no recordaría lo que era vivir en paz.

- Dices todo eso porque la odias – musitó a modo de respuesta.

- ¿Odiarla? Para nada. Sería concederle demasiada importancia – argumentó la pelirroja con menosprecio -. Lo que no me explico es por qué tú no la odias. ¿O acaso todo ese afán de venganza y destrucción era solo cuando pensabas que se trataba de mí? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Por supuesto que no – El rostro de Draco se había endurecido -. Mis intenciones siguen en pie.

- En ese caso, cuenta conmigo – Draco la miró con escepticismo -. Oye, que no la odie no significa que no tenga unas cuantas que cobrarle. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- Hacerle la vida imposible – respondió el joven con dureza.

- Se me ocurre algo mucho mejor.

Algo en la sonrisa de Ginny hizo que Draco le creyera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Muy retorcido, re-jalado de los pelos? O sea, ¿muy imposible o ilógico? Para mí no, sobre todo después de esa aclaración de JKR de que el segundo nombre de Hermione era Jean y no Jane como se decía por los rincones más oscuros del Internet. De cualquier manera, aquí está mi planteamiento, esperando a ser aprobado o enjitomatado por ustedes xD Así que por eso, espero montones de lindos (o no tan lindos) reviews, conteniendo sus comentarios, dudas, opiniones, deseos más profundos y secretos innombrables, inundando mi bandeja de entrada y haciendo explotar mi PC ^^<strong>

**Ya extrañaba esto :') espero en verdad que les agrade! Nos estamos leyendo.**


	4. Comprobaciones

**Hola hola! Síiiii, al parecer mi concepto de 2 semanas está un poco... ejem... distorsionado u.u Qué puedo decirles, la maldita universidad me chupa la vida... Pero en fin, como dice aquel dicho, "Si amas algo déjalo libre, si regresa es tuyo y si no, nunca lo fue". Así que volví, soy suya y ahora pueden decir que son los orgullosos poseedores de una escritora de Dramiones! :D (no aplican cambios ni devoluciones, queda estrictamente prohibido inventariarme/hacer cesión de derechos sobre mi persona/heredarme en testamento).**

**Ajá, como les iba diciendo... Pues para mi feliz sorpresa, los tres primeros caps tuvieron una buena acogida! Quiero agradecer a todos por sus adds y reviews, no solo a esta nueva historia sino también a "Cartas a un desconocido" *se inclina y besa la punta de sus dedos*. De momento me es imposible responder a cada uno de los reviews por cuestiones de tiempo, pero prometo hacerlo muy pronto, ya sea públicamente o por PM. Mientras tanto, les agradezco aquí en general a michi nolet, Serena Princesita Hale, Niktee Blume, tokio2323, ryames, natsu-hime12, Jedahomy, Dilau-dramione.96 por los adds y comentarios :) se ganaron mi prioridad para responder reviews la próxima vez que Lord Universimort me permita iniciar sesión en FF y una tutsi-pop nueva y sin chupar.**

**Pero en fin, ni siquiera sé si leen toda esta cháchara y mis ojitos desvelados se cierran, así que mejor los dejo con este nuevo capítulo. En lo personal, no fue muy de mi agrado u.u pero se me hace necesario, digamos que es un capítulo de transición para tooooodo lo que viene próximamente *risa malévola*. De cualquier manera, espero no lo encuentren muy aburrido. Sin más, los dejo con esto, titulado "Comprobaciones".**

* * *

><p><em>"Si murmurar la verdad aún puede ser justicia de los débiles, la calumnia no puede ser otra cosa que la venganza de los cobardes"<em>

_- Jacinto Benavente _

Comprobaciones

Hermione no volvió a pisar su hogar hasta las cinco de la mañana del sábado, aunque si por ella hubiera sido, habría permanecido allí hasta que Ginny hubiera decidido echarla a patadas. Tenía años que no la pasaba tan bien en una reunión… y menos con una compañía tan singular.

Avanzó con los tacones en la mano y de puntillas, como si todavía fuera aquella adolescente que en alguna (extremadamente rara) ocasión se escapaba para asistir a una fiesta prohibida, y regresaba cuidando no hacer el más mínimo ruido al caminar y rogando que ninguno de sus padres se levantara para ir al baño. Luego se dio cuenta de su propia estupidez; hacía años ya que vivía sola. Aún así, ocultó la risita que quiso aflorar en ese momento. El silencio de la mañana en su hogar era tan extraño como el ruido lo es en otras casas a esas horas; había que disfrutarlo. Así pues, se tumbó en el mullido sillón y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, saboreando la quietud que Luna amablemente le había regalado, al ofrecerse a editar el periódico de ese día para que Hermione pudiera disfrutar de la fiesta de Ginny como se debía.

¡Y qué fiesta, por Merlín! Hermione no sabía por dónde empezar a recordar: el reencuentro con compañeros que había dejado de ver desde sus años en Hogwarts, la animada charla con todos ellos, bailar con Harry al compás de una suave melodía… Hermione recordaba haber pensado que había valido la pena existir por veintidós años, cuatro de ellos enamorada de su mejor amigo, solo para vivir aquel delicioso momento con el joven, que la veía en aquel instante con esos maravillosos ojos verdes y su inigualable sonrisa. Recostada suavemente en su hombro, disfrutando su compañía, había llegado a pensar que a partir de entonces podría morir en paz, tras aquella danza mágica.

Y después había llegado Draco Malfoy.

Hermione seguía algo desconcertada por el rumbo que había tomado la noche con la llegada de su antiguo enemigo. Apenas se había ido a sentar, todavía con el brazo de Harry en torno a su cintura y su recuerdo en el corazón, Malfoy se acercó a la mesa que compartían con Neville y algunos otros antiguos estudiantes de Hogwarts, con el andar arrogante y despreocupado que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Les molesta si los acompaño? – preguntó cortésmente, dirigiendo una sonrisa fulminante a Hermione.

Hermione había tragado saliva. Había algo en aquella sonrisa, en aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con tal intensidad que parecían traspasarla, que hacía que el estómago de Hermione comenzara a bailar una especie de ritual aborigen al ritmo de su acelerado corazón. Se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que la presencia de Harry se evaporaba, reemplazándolo con la imagen de aquel atractivo joven que la interrogaba.

- Oh, pues… En absoluto, para nada, es decir – Hermione había respirado para despejarse la cabeza -. Quiero decir, claro que puedes sentarte, Malfoy.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó, mientras abría una silla para que una Hermione algo turbada pudiera sentarse, ante la mirada interrogante de Harry, que todavía la sostenía por la cintura. Draco tomó asiento al extremo de la mesa, a un lado de ella, mientras que Harry lo hizo al otro lado, quedando entre Neville y Hermione.

- ¡Malfoy! Años sin verte – comentó Neville, procurando parecer indiferente. Lo cierto es que le asombraba verlo ahí, y aún más compartiendo la mesa con tres de las personas a las que más había odiado en Hogwarts.

- Pensé que era momento de dejar mi prisión y salir a tomar un poco de aire, ya saben, ver un poco de mundo – el cabello rubio platinado le caía desordenadamente, dotándolo de un aire encantador y tremendamente seductor -. No contaba con que mi primera visión después de tanto tiempo iba a ser este circo, y con Weasley como atracción principal. No saben el espanto que fue verla la primera vez con ese tubo engrasado que usa por vestido. Menos mal que soy de mente abierta.

Los tres rieron, mientras Draco se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa que no llegó hasta los ojos.

- Bueno, bueno, debes reconocer que su tubo engrasado no le queda nada mal. Se ve impactante – la defendió Harry, haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo casi imperceptible.

Sin embargo, Draco sí que lo vio, y una fugaz mirada a su rostro contraído bastó. "Con que a Granger le gusta Potter…".

- Pues no diré que no, aunque tampoco es la gran cosa. Si me lo preguntan, las prefiero de vestido blanco. Y castañas – añadió, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a Hermione.

Tanto Harry como Neville miraron a su amiga, que también parecía sorprendida. Luego, ambos cruzaron mirada con Draco, y los tres soltaron una carcajada.

- Muy graciosos, chicos – comentó enfurruñada Hermione, con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo brillante -. ¡Hombres!

Harry y Neville la ignoraron, seguían muy ocupados riéndose. Pero Draco había parado de reír; su mirada buscaba la de Hermione. Veía que la chica parecía muy contrariada, pero notaba que era más por la vergüenza que por el enfado. "¿Insegura?". Se inclinó hacia ella, aprovechando la distracción.

- No te enfades, Granger – le murmuró al oído, para que nadie más que ella escuchara -. No he dicho más que la verdad.

Y volvió a reclinarse en su silla, mientras el ataque de risa de los otros dos menguaba y la propia Hermione lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. "Pero… ¡¿Acaso Draco Malfoy me está coqueteando?". Se escandalizó solo de pensarlo. El rubio se limitó a guiñarle un ojo, lo cual le hizo desviar la mirada.

- Tenía mucho que no te veía con esas mejillas de jitomate, Jeannie – dijo Harry, secándose los ojos bajo las gafas con un pañuelo sin notar el sobresalto de Draco Malfoy.

- Hurra. Diversión pura – respondió secamente ella.

- ¿Jeannie? – preguntó Draco, procurando que ninguna emoción lo delatara.

- Sí… Es como solían llamarme los chicos en el colegio para burlarse de mí. Como ahora – contestó Hermione, todavía malhumorada.

- Oh, vamos Herm, nunca lo hicimos para burlarnos. Solo era un apodo cariñoso, nada más. Además, es como te llamas, ¿cierto? No es que te hayamos inventado un sobrenombre – dijo Neville, conciliador.

- Sí, Hermione, malo hubiera sido que te dijéramos cerebrito, comelibros, sabihonda… - la picó Harry con malicia.

- Mi nombre es Jean – dijo ella como toda respuesta.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se limitó a escuchar. "Una comprobación, faltan dos".

- Bueno, bueno, ¿les parece si cambiamos de tema? No es mi intención hacer enfadar a Granger hasta que reviente, aunque debo admitir hace diez años hubiera dado mi vida por hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – gruñó Hermione, mientras los otros dos sonreían.

- Pues no lo sé, de cualquier cosa. ¿Qué tal si me cuentan qué ha sido de ustedes últimamente? ¿A qué se dedican?

Neville accedió con gusto, y comenzó a relatar su experiencia como profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts. Decía encontrarse muy satisfecho con su profesión, aunque Draco no veía lo que Neville le encontraba de divertido a enseñar a una horda de mocosos, cuya única misión en la vida parecía ser no matarse con las varitas los unos a los otros, las diferencias entre la maleza y el Lazo del Diablo. Pero fingió prestar atención, asintiendo con la cabeza en los momentos correctos. Después siguió Harry, quien le contó de su trabajo como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Aquello le interesó más, sobre todo porque, a medida que Harry le relataba su lucha contra mortífagos renegados y otros seres indeseables, Draco se identificaba con ambos bandos. Después de todo, había pertenecido a los dos. Al igual que con Neville, escuchó con muda atención las anécdotas de Harry.

Finalmente le llegó el turno a Hermione, quien le dijo que había sido nombrada Editora en Jefe de El Profeta. Al instante, Draco se manifestó sumamente interesado, haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo, las cuales contestaba ella, primero con algo de desconcierto, luego con placer por sentirse objeto de tanta atención. Resultó ser que Draco era un lector asiduo del periódico, aún más desde su alianza con el Quisquilloso, y le impresionaba la manera en que Hermione había sabido fusionar ambas publicaciones para hacer de ellas todo un éxito. Dijo que admiraba sus editoriales, que denunciaban las condiciones de desigualdad entre magos y otros seres mágicos (Hermione había seguido con el rollo de la P.E.D.D.O.), y que incluso él se había sentido tentado a escribir después de leer sus ardorosas declaraciones.

Todo esto tenía a Hermione asombrada y complacida. Nunca hubiera pensado que tenía tanto en común con Draco Malfoy. Hablaron al principio de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, del periódico, de planes y proyectos, temas impersonales; pero después, de libros, música, pasatiempos… Draco la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, siempre dotadas de la elegancia y clase que lo caracterizaban, y Hermione admiraba su personalidad culta y deseosa de aprender.

Por su parte, Draco pensaba que todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Más que bien, estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Hermione Granger resultaba ser tal y como lo había imaginado, tras la media hora de reflexión que se permitió cuando terminó de hablar con Ginny. Proveniente de una familia muggle, siempre hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para demostrarle a todo mundo que era la mejor en todo, pero sobre todo, para probárselo a ella misma. Era inteligente, sí, y mucho, pero no le bastaba con saberlo; tenía que mostrarlo para que la gente tuviera algo que reconocerle. Recién llegado a la mesa de los Gryffindor, le costaba reconocer en la mujer que tenía en frente a la muchachita delgaducha y fea que recordaba del colegio. Ahora, ante él se hallaba una especie de _veela _humana, con aquellos cabellos espesos y castaños y esos ojos de avellana. Su rostro joven, inocente, brillaba a la luz de las velas; Draco imaginaba que sin maquillaje, debía aparentar apenas dieciocho años. Y esos labios… Draco hubiera estado dispuesto a matar por ser el poseedor de esos labios, suaves y carnosos. Eso por no mencionar la imponente figura, las curvas que uno no podía mirar por demasiado tiempo sin perderse en ellas, Draco estaba convencido de eso. Y aún así, por la forma de hablar de sí misma de Hermione, por la manera en que mordía su labio, por su reacción ante su falso coqueteo hacía unos minutos, Malfoy estaba convencido de que Hermione Granger padecía un grave caso de inseguridad personal.

Harry y Neville se limitaban a observar el desarrollo de la plática, interviniendo solo por momentos. Lo cierto era que nunca se hubieran imaginado a dos seres tan dispares como lo eran Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, charlando como si hubieran sido amigos siempre. Harry seguía la plática divertido y alarmado a la vez. "Por Merlín, Harry, no seas ridículo; es solo Malfoy. Ya se ha reformado", pensaba. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentir inquietud por la manera en que Draco miraba a Hermione, como si no existiera otra cosa más importante que ella, y la manera en que ella respondía con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Inquietud, sí… y algo más.

- Hey, Hermione, ¿te gustaría…?

Pero la presencia de Ginny interrumpió el final de la pregunta de Harry. Se acercó contoneándose y puso una mano enguantada en el hombro de Harry.

- Hola chicos, ¿disfrutando de la velada? – preguntó con su sonrisa felina.

- Sí… Todo va muy bien, gracias – respondió el joven, sin desviar los ojos verdes de Hermione.

Ginny notó la mirada penetrante de Harry, e insistió.

- Pues no me parece que se la estén pasando tan bien. Han estado todo el rato sentados – dijo haciendo un mohín de niña pequeña, perfectamente realista y perfectamente fingido.

- Para nada, Ginny; es solo que…

- En particular tú, Hermione, me gustaría que disfrutaras esta noche tan… especial – Ginny interrumpió a Neville, y miró a la editora con sus grandes ojos azules, sonriendo -. Sobre todo cuando luces tan encantadora.

- Oh, pues… G-gracias, Ginny – respondió Hermione sonrojándose. La sonrisa de Ginny se ensanchó aun más.

- No hay porque agradecer. La verdad es que ese vestido te sienta de maravilla – la pelirroja la recorrió con los ojos, de los pies a la cabeza -. Y tu cabello. Está simplemente soberbio. ¿Puedo preguntar qué tono de castaño es?

Draco al fin entendió por dónde iba la cháchara de Ginny, y rió para sus adentros. Tomó nota mental de no volver siquiera a pensar en meterse con Ginny Weasley, era un verdadero demonio.

- Oh, yo… No estoy muy segura, solía ser castaño a secas pero últimamente, como que tiende más al color miel… - respondió ella, observándose un mechón de cabello.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué, eh? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Fue – Hermione tragó saliva visiblemente. Harry la observó, nervioso -. Fue después del accidente.

- Oh. Es una lástima – dijo Ginny con indiferencia -. Harry, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

- Ah, pues… - el joven interrogó con la mirada a Hermione, pero ésta miró hacia otro lado -. De acuerdo – dijo, finalmente.

Ginny se lo llevó del brazo, dirigiéndole un último vistazo a Neville, Draco y Hermione, que aparecía algo descompuesta. Neville meneó la cabeza, pensando para sí que algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

- Con que un accidente te cambió el color del cabello, ¿eh, Granger? – inquirió Malfoy.

- Sí, verás… - en ese momento, Neville se puso de pie. El curso en Hogwarts ya estaba por comenzar, y tenía todavía varias cosas que arreglar. Tras despedirse, Hermione continuó -. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? Ah, sí, el accidente… Bueno, no fue exactamente un accidente; no creo que pueda calificarse como tal… Fue hace ya un tiempo, y… - Hermione se interrumpió. Recordar el "accidente" era tan doloroso como volverlo a vivir, como volver a perder a Ron. Porque Ron había sido la víctima fatal de aquel imperdonable descuido.

Hermione sabía que era una grave equivocación salir de noche, y más aun sola. La guerra aún no había concluido, y aunque parecía que tenían todas las de ganar, uno no podía arriesgarse a salir a la calle como si fuera cualquier cosa. Había infinidad de precauciones que tomar, lugares que evitar y momentos en los que simplemente era mejor permanecer adentro. Pero Hermione insistía en comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de su madre para enviárselo anónimamente a Australia, como si en aquellos tiempos oscuros los cumpleaños siguieran siendo tan importantes. Hasta el presente, la joven se seguía preguntando qué le había impulsado tan intempestivamente a salir de su hogar, protegido por los encantamientos de la Orden y pese a las advertencias de Ron, que ese día le hacía compañía. Y por más que lo reflexionaba, no llegaba más que a la conclusión de que había una fuerza (¿el destino? ¿algún ser supremo?) fuera de su comprensión que la había empujado a hacer lo que había hecho para que las cosas fueran tal y como habían sido. El pensar en que no existía el libre albedrío, sino una serie de hechos todos interconectados, provocando un efecto dominó, le daba escalofríos. Pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante es que había salido, en contra de la voluntad de Ron.

Por supuesto, Ron la había seguido, aunque refunfuñando por lo bajo. Ambos iban por la calle oscura, mirando hacia todos lados, desconfiando. Procuraban caminar haciendo el menor ruido posible, apresurándose para regresar lo antes posible. Y aún así, habían sido atacados por sorpresa, sin que siquiera pudieran ver de dónde habían salido sus agresores.

Ambos se habían defendido, naturalmente. Tanto ella como Ron lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras los dos mortífagos hacían lo mismo. En un intento desesperado por huir, Hermione había tratado de aplicar un encantamiento Desilusionador para camuflar a Ron y a ella misma. Habría salido a la perfección si uno de los mortífagos no hubiera decidido lanzarles un Encantamiento de fijación justo al mismo tiempo. El hechizo dio de lleno en la cara de Ron, que se estrelló contra la cabeza de Hermione. Tardó solo dos segundos en darse cuenta de que, de alguna manera, su cabello se había mezclado con el de Ron, y ahora, además de haber quedado pegada cráneo con cráneo a él, había terminado por ser pelirroja.

Después de ello, había sido sumamente fácil reducirlos. Hermione recordaba haber recibido el impacto de otra maldición, y después todo estaba negro. Despertó tres días después en San Mungo, con Harry mirándola con expresión preocupada, la cabeza cubierta de vendas y la peor jaqueca que había experimentado jamás. Su amigo le explicó que, cuando la casa protegida de Hermione detectó que no volvían, había enviado una alarma a los miembros de la Orden, quienes se presentaron de inmediato al lugar de los hechos. Habían logrado rescatar a Hermione justo cuando los mortífagos estaban a punto de desaparecer.

- Te lo digo, Hermione, cinco segundos más y jamás te hubiésemos encontrado – comentaba Harry. Sin embargo, había algo que no había mencionado.

- Harry… ¿dónde está Ron? ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Hermione, con voz temblorosa.

El joven había desviado la mirada entonces. Hermione se incorporó haciendo una mueca, y volteó el rostro de Harry hacia ella. Fue hasta entonces que vio las lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Harry, qué ha pasado? ¿Le sucedió algo a Ron? ¿Está muy mal? ¡Dímelo, por Merlín! – ahora era todo su cuerpo el que se sacudía de angustia, de miedo. Un mechón de cabello, de ese nuevo y extravagante color rojo ("El mismo color que Ron", pensó la chica) se le escapó del vendaje.

Harry la miró largamente, antes de responder en voz baja.

- Encontraron su cuerpo esta mañana, al norte de Londres.

El latido acelerado del corazón de Hermione se detuvo de pronto. Harry siguió explicando cómo, cuando ellos habían llegado al rescate, solo Hermione permanecía. Ron había desaparecido junto con uno de los mortífagos, mientras el otro, por alguna razón que nunca llegaron a averiguar, permanecía vigilando a Hermione. Bastó un solo miembro de la Orden para rescatar a la joven, pero todo un escuadrón para localizar a Ron, en medio de un campo de girasoles. Harry hubiera querido decirle a Hermione lo apacible que lucía en aquella extensión verde y amarilla, casi como si hubiera estado durmiendo. Pero luego recordó las marcas de tortura que aparecían en el resto de su cuerpo, y decidió callar.

De cualquier manera, el cerebro de Hermione se había desconectado hacía ya un rato. "Encontraron su cuerpo esta mañana". Muerto. Adiós. Y por su culpa.

Hermione jamás había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. Si bien nunca había sido especialmente dicharachera ni popular, solía ser una muy buena amiga, y una excelente conversadora para quien quisiera escucharla. Pero después de la pérdida de Ron, se había retraído hacia su interior; si bien reservaba muestras de su anterior encanto para sus más allegados, como Harry, su confianza, su alegría, su luz… todo aquello se había apagado en su mayor parte.

Pero no había sido su culpa en realidad, ¿cierto? Llevaba siglos tratando de consolarse con esa idea. Por Merlín, era tan joven en aquel momento, tan joven y a veces tan tonta... "Todos cometemos errores", pensaba con desesperación, aferrándose a la idea. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que un error era confundir el día del cumpleaños de un amigo, decir algo que en realidad no sientes, beber demasiado sabiendo que al día siguiente tienes que levantarte temprano... Provocar la muerte de un amigo por un capricho no era un error, era una aberración, algo imperdonable. Por lo menos para Hermione Granger.

- Hey, Granger, ¿te encuentras bien? - la voz de Draco Malfoy la regresó a la realidad.

- Sí, disculpa, es solo que… - inspiró profundamente. Debía recuperar el dominio sobre sí misma -. Es solo que me perdí en los recuerdos.

- Ya – respondió Draco, aparentando indiferencia -. Lamento haber sacado el tema.

- No hay cuidado – dijo ella en automático.

- No sabía que sería tan incómodo para ti.

- Te repito que no hay problema.

- Es solo que, tú sabes… No te imagino de pelirroja – argumentó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- No es precisamente mi color, si quieres mi opinión – no pudo evitar corresponderle el gesto.

Aprovechó la pausa para refrescarse la garganta, que de pronto había quedado seca. Draco se limitó a mirarla fijamente. No le importaba en qué circunstancias había pasado de ser castaña a pelirroja, sino simplemente el hecho de que lo había sido. Tal y como dijo Ginny Weasley. "Cero y van dos. Una más".

La pista que había estado tocando la orquesta se desvaneció para dar paso a otra. Al cabo de unos momentos, Harry llegaba a la mesa, seguido de Ginny, quien parecía muy molesta.

- ¿Ves, Harry? ¡Te dije que todo estaría bien con estos dos! Pudimos haber seguido bailando, esta canción me encanta. Además, Hermione ya es bastante grandecita, creo que puede cuidarse sola – decía Ginny, echando chispas por los ojos.

- Déjalo ya, Ginny – respondió Harry, también fastidiado.

Había esperado encontrar a Hermione y a Draco enfrascados en alguna vieja discusión, alguna espina que hubiera quedado enterrada. O incluso que Malfoy ya se hubiera esfumado, dejando a Hermione sola y quedando como un completo patán. Pero los había estado observando mientras se movía torpemente en la pista, con Ginny aferrada a él; había visto como seguían riendo y hablando animadamente, y eso había resultado cien veces peor. Había urgido a Ginny para acercarse a la mesa y comprobar que todo estuviera bien, y a pesar de las protestas de la joven, se había impuesto. Y si bien había encontrado el ambiente un poco más frío que como la había dejado, todo parecía marchar a la perfección. Pero Draco seguía viendo a Hermione con esa intensidad en la mirada que no le gustaba a Harry ni por asomo, y por fin entendió el por qué. Draco la veía como un cazador ve a una presa potencial, sus ojos grises reflejaban la determinación, la depredación… y el deseo. Sobre todo, el deseo, las ganas de hacerse con el trofeo. Que en este caso era Hermione. Su amiga.

- ¿Pasa algo, Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

- Pasa, querida – respondió Ginny antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo, apretando las mandíbulas -, que Harry empezó a ponerse incómodo con la idea de que estuvieras aquí solo con Draco. Y le dije que era una idea ridícula, que estamos en un lugar con más de doscientos magos y brujas perfectamente entrenados y que Draco no se atrevería a hacerte daño aquí. Además, ¡por Merlín! Estamos hablando de la gran Hermione Granger. La mente más brillante del siglo – sus ojos seguían relampagueando con furia, asesinando con la mirada a Hermione, quien parecía desconcertada.

- Pero Harry, eso es ilógico…

- Es lo que le he dicho yo.

- Además, ¿qué motivo podría tener yo para lastimar a Granger, Potter? Creía que ya habías dejado atrás los viejos prejuicios – inquirió Draco, sus ojos fríos como el hielo.

- No es así como ha sucedido todo – fulminó con la mirada a Ginny -. Lo único que yo dije fue que no me parecía correcto dejar a Hermione sola porque fui yo quien la traje. De no haber sido porque yo la invité, ella ni siquiera estaría aquí. De alguna manera, también es mi invitada – se defendió de los ojos acusadores de Ginny y Draco.

- Pues… No hay de qué preocuparse, Harry. Draco y yo solo charlábamos.

- Sí… así parece.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los cuatro. Fue Ginny quien lo rompió.

- Y bueno, ahora que ya viste que Draco no piensa asesinar a Hermione – "O por lo menos, no inmediatamente", pensó Ginny -, ¿podemos seguir bailando?

Harry desvió la mirada.

- Pues, creo que ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos hacerles compañía aunque sea un rato. Una hora o dos – respondió con firmeza.

- Oh, por Merlín Harry… - empezó Ginny enfurecida.

- No tienes por qué hacer eso, Potter. Granger y yo bailaremos también – afirmó Draco.

- ¿Ah, sí? – respondieron al unísono Harry y Hermione. Era imposible saber cuál de los dos estaba más perplejo.

- Sí – Draco dirigió aquellos penetrantes ojos grises a Hermione -. Eso, claro, contando con que Granger quiera.

Hermione sintió el peso de las miradas sobre ella, y sintió como la sangre subía de golpe a sus mejillas.

- Oh, pues… Claro, Draco; bailaré contigo – respondió, turbada.

Ginny se limitó a dirigirles una mirada de hastío, y se llevó a Harry del brazo antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar. Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos otra vez, mirándose.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, Granger, solo quería tranquilizar un poco a Potter. La verdad es que – rió, como si la idea le sorprendiera a él también – en realidad no me importa lo que estemos haciendo. Solo quiero poder estar contigo unos minutos más.

Hermione estaba anonadada. Hacía escasas horas estaba aún en casa, viendo la televisión; ahora se encontraba en la elegante fiesta de su ex mejor amiga, vestida de princesa, y con Draco Malfoy pidiéndole que bailara con él.

- Yo… - no atinaba a decir nada. Cualquier respuesta le parecía torpe e inadecuada. Se maldijo por ser tan inepta para relacionarse, especialmente con un hombre joven, guapo y que parecía completamente interesado en ella, como pasaba con Draco – La verdad Draco… - inspiró un poco -. La verdad es que soy pésima bailando.

Draco sonrió. Ya esperaba que ella dijera algo así. Era tan predecible.

- No hay cuidado. Yo te enseñaré.

Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano derecha, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Hermione miró la mano que se extendía hacia ella unos cuantos segundos, antes de darle la suya. La izquierda.

- Lindo brazalete – comentó Malfoy en voz baja.

La chica lo miró, como si apenas recordara que estuviese ahí.

- ¿Ah? Oh, sí, claro; el brazalete. Es precioso, ¿verdad? Es plata de duende, y esmeraldas. Lo único malo es que jamás puedo quitármelo – respondió ella, admirando su muñeca.

- No veo por qué alguien querría quitárselo. Debe valer millones – dijo Draco, impasible.

- Supongo. En realidad no lo sé – admitió ella. De pronto parecía distraída otra vez -. No lo compré yo. Fue un regalo de alguien muy querido.

"Y que lo digas, Granger", pensó Draco.

- Supongo que nunca lo averiguaré. Según lo que he leído, este brazalete estará conmigo hasta el día en que me muera.

Hermione al fin se puso de pie, mientras Draco la observaba. Si Hermione hubiera tenido la habilidad de leer el pensamiento, tal vez se habría sorprendido de saber que, en la mente de Draco, el día de su muerte no estaba tan lejano. Pero el joven no dejó que ninguna emoción traspasara su máscara. Se limitó a hacer deslumbrar esa encantadora sonrisa, mientras conducía a Hermione a la pista de baile.

El resto de la velada se desvivió en atenciones hacia Hermione, quien se sentía cada vez más cómoda con él. Para cuando Draco la llevó a casa, ante el descontento de Harry, el rubio ya había conseguido arrancarle más de un suspiro, además de la promesa de que saldría con él la siguiente semana.

Era muy confuso todo, pensaba Hermione arrellanada cómodamente en su sillón, mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de ella. Siempre había sospechado que dentro de Draco Malfoy se escondía una persona de verdad, un ser sensible que simplemente había crecido en un ambiente negativo, aunque se hubiera tragado un bubotubérculo gigante antes de admitirlo en voz alta. Pero esta noche había confirmado sus sospechas. Draco Malfoy era un ser humano común y corriente, alguien con intereses propios, sueños y sentimientos… los cuales, al parecer, se inclinaban hacia Hermione. Nunca hubiera pensado que sería posible. Draco Malfoy, el último descendiente de un gran linaje mágico, de generaciones de magos que abominaban a los hijos de muggles como ella. Draco Malfoy, que desde el primer día había manifestado que sentía la más grande aversión por ella, que la había llamado sangre sucia todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el colegio, que le había hecho la vida imposible. Y ahora, el mismo Draco Malfoy pretendía llevarla a pasear el viernes siguiente.

No pudo evitar pensar que ahí había gato encerrado. Ella no era del tipo de Draco Malfoy; a él le gustaban las mujeres con más carácter, uno que ella había perdido tras tres días de inconsciencia, una pérdida superior a ella y una desafortunada coloración de cabello. Y viéndolo bien, él tampoco era su tipo; ella los prefería de cabello negro, con ojos verdes y chispeantes, y sonrisas provocadoras de estómagos aleteantes. Y gafas.

Sí, definitivamente, ahí había algo extraño, pensaba entre sueños Hermione Granger. Pero era solo un pensamiento vago, inconexo, que desapareció cuando la editora cayó en un sueño profundo, con fantasías acerca de ojos grises como el acero que sustituían a otros verdes brillantes.

Cuando despertó, ya avanzada la tarde, lo hizo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Y sin el menor rastro de aquellas cavilaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora sí, espero sus dudas, comentarios, opiniones, amenazas, inquietudes, lamentaciones, arrepentimientos, confusiones, conjuras, etc., todo eso simplemente apretando el lindo botón llamado "review". Espero volver (pronto), pero ahora sí no les pongo fecha para no quedarles mal :) lo que sí prometo es que hay Marianna loca para rato. Sin más por el momento, me despido recordándoles que leer un capítulo de Marianna al día quema aproximadamente 1,6 calorías. En fin... Tschüssie!<strong>


End file.
